The Heart of a Prince
by Jecir
Summary: B/V with some OOCness. Bulma's thoughts after her first night with Vegeta. Rating is PG-13 just to be on the safe side.


The Heart of a Prince.  
  
By: JC  
  
  
  
No one would believe this. No one. Not Goku, not Krillin, not Yamacha, not even her father. Everyone would laugh and say she was joking. Heck, she did not believe it herself, but there she was, lying on her bed with the last remaining Prince of a dying race. Her body was stripped of all defense; her soul was exposed to someone who would most likely break it down into nothing. But for now, life was bliss. The coolness of the morning air bit at her sweaty skin, still moist from the previous night's passion. Oh how wonderful the flames felt, consuming her body with the highest state of ecstasy. Had he felt the same?  
  
How did this even happen? Her mind still tried to grasp the answer to this question. How had she fallen in love with the coldest man alive, and even accomplish the impossible: having him love her in return. Yes, she told herself once more, he did love her. He said it over and over again as their bodies intertwined. No, it was not just a trick to get her to be his for a night; no indeed, it certainly was no trick. She heard the truth in his voice, saw the passion in his eyes. A passion that burned strong and true. She knew he would deny it. Most likely once he woke up and found himself lying on top of her, he would deny it, but for right now, she rested in the fact that he loved her as she loved him.  
  
But he was so mean and uncaring. Never had he showed any signs of emotion towards her until that night. She had found him wondering the halls aimlessly, angered from the fact that Goku was still stronger than him. At that moment, her heart had hurt for him. She wanted to comfort him. What had happened next surprised her greatly. Never had she thought he would express to her the deepest secrets of his soul. Had he cried? Yes.the stone- cold warrior had a heart. He cried. There. In her arms, he cried. Was that when it happened? It must have been, for after that moment, everything became a blur. All she could remember was the feeling of fire across her skin and strong arms encircling her.  
  
She shook her head, clearing it of everything and anything. 'I do not want to think of anything right now. Let me rest in the knowledge that the world is beautiful. If only for a few moments longer.' A content sigh escaped her lips as she slowly sank back into her pillow; her arms tightening around his shoulders, and her hands pressing against his back. She could still feel sweat on his body, causing her to grin madly with the thought that it was her doing. She had worn him down. It was not a one way show, but a two person dance. It is true, she reached her limit before him, but the fact still remained: she could keep up with him most of the time.  
  
A new thought hit her. Would this ever happen again? Once he woke up, would he want to remain her lover, or would he leave and think nothing of it, leaving her lost and alone. She shook her head again, banishing the thought. He loves me. He has too. What we did was not fake, she told herself over and over again, knowing that the doubt would either be fed or starved once he woke up. But now she did not want him to wake up. Now she wanted him to remain asleep so she could continue to hold him without worry of his leaving. Slowly, she ran a hand through his thick black hair, revealing in the feel of it against her skin. Once again, the images of their love-making filled her mind. She longed for it to repeat itself in reality, fearful that she would be cast aside like a common whore. 'No.' her mind begged. 'Please don't let him leave.'  
  
A soft moan sounded from the man she held so close to her body. Her eyes widened in fear. He was waking up! 'No! No.stay asleep. Please, don't wake up!' Inadvertently, her arms tightened their hold on him. She pressed her face against his neck, not caring if he yelled at her or tried to pry her off of him. She would not let him go. His body shifted slightly, stiffening in a semi-awake stretch. When his muscles relaxed again, she felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her closer to him. "Good morning, Bulma." he whispered softly into her ear, kissing down her neck and sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Bulma sighed happily. "Good morning..love." the last word was barely audible, for she was still scared he would not want her.  
  
Vegetta pulled away slightly so as to look into her deep blue eyes. A smile crossed his face. Not one of arrogance or a menacing threat, but a soft, content smile. This smile was never before seen in this world until now, and only Bulma would be allowed to see it ever again. He kissed her deeply and passionately, taking her breath away. "Love." he whispered as he pulled away again, "Yes.I like the sound of that." He began to kiss down her neck once more, his arms tightening around her. Bulma grinned as she closed her eyes, feeling the embers of love start to flare up again. As his hands moved to explore her body, she knew that he would never leave her, no matter what.  
  
The End. 


End file.
